Catch Me
by CabbieFluffQueen
Summary: "So now you see why I'm scared. I can't open up my heart without a care. But here I go. It's what I feel. And for the first time in my life I know it's real" Cabbie one-shot. Cat centric


**Narrator POV**

It had been a week since Cat and Robbie's feelings were basically poured out into the open at her apartment.

Cat was petrified.

She had too many broken hearts to believe that another relationship would actually work out. She loved Robbie. She hadn't said it but…she said that they had something special. They've always had something special. But what if what they had wasn't enough? What if it wasn't good enough to last?

Her heart ached and longed for him as she hid in the hallways during the lunch period. She had been avoiding him all week. He wanted to talk about that date they talked about in the hospital.

But now it scared her.

Every second she thought about him she fell harder and harder for him. She just couldn't will to let herself fall.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps on the other side of the hall.

"Cat?" He called out.

She gasped, covering her mouth, trying to stay as quiet as possible.

"Cat where are you?" She heard him shuffle around a little more before letting out a deep sigh.

"Cat please come out." He begged softly.

"Please?"

Cat tried to hold back her tears as his voice slowly broke her heart.

"…I give up…" He mumbled, before she heard the footsteps get quieter, before she couldn't hear them at all.

Cat's breath hitched and the tears fell rapidly. Her body slid against the wall, to the floor as she buried her face in her hands. Everything hurt. She couldn't help this feeling that was inside of her. She loved Robbie, but she didn't want to. She didn't want to love him. Because with every hello, came a goodbye. She couldn't say goodbye to Robbie. If being with him didn't last, she would lose him forever. Which was something she wasn't will to do.

He said it himself. He gave up.

If he was giving up on her, she had to fight herself, and urge herself to give up on him.

She got up and decided to find somewhere she could be by herself, not having to worry about other students walking by.

She headed to the BlackBox theater.

Something about it there…just relaxed her. Maybe it was the stage. She always felt at home and alive when she was performing…singing.

She looked around the empty space.

It brought back memories. Memories that would haunt her forever.

When he sang to her, right there. That was one. Or, when he broke her heart, telling her that he asked another girl to be his date. Or when he cared for her when she didn't have a home. All those time were causes of her love for the boy.

But she wasn't going to let them control her. She wasn't going to let herself fall into another boys arms again because…well, they never caught her.

That was it. She was falling, and she didn't want Robbie to catch her. She wanted him to give up, and just stay friends.

But even then, Cat couldn't help but fall in love with that face every time she saw it.

She put her hand down on the stage, landing on top of a wire. She looked down to see it leading behind her, all the way to a microphone that was sitting on its stand.

She needed to just let it out, she thought.

Singing always helped her in her time of need. It always seemed to help her find an answer to her problems. And an answer, was really what she need right now.

She got up and made her way over to the micro phone. She smiled at the little fuzzy sound it made when she turned it on.

She always loved that sound.

"_**Before I fall too fast**_

_**Kiss me quick but make it last**_

_**So I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye…"**_

Cat smiled, closing her eyes. It felt good to let it all out.

"_**Keep it sweet, keep it slow**_

_**Let the future pass and don't let go**_

_**But tonight I could fall too soon into this beautiful moonlight."**_

That line brought back the memory of when he kissed her at the Cow Wow. She gulped down the lump in her throat, pushing the thought to the back of her mind.

"_**But you're so hypnotizing**_

_**You've got me laughing while I sing**_

_**You've got me smiling in my sleep**_

_**And I can see this unraveling**_

_**Your love is where I'm falling**_

_**But please don't catch me..."**_

She closed her eyes, living in the moment. Her mind took her back to the good time her and Robbie had together. How right it felt to just be close to him. Her heart grew bigger and bigger for him. But she couldn't let that happen. Not this time.

"_**See this heart won't settle down**_

_**Like a child running scared from a clown**_

_**I'm terrified of what you do**_

_**My stomach screams just when I look at you"**_

Her heart pounded in her chest. She was terrified of what they could be. Every time he gave her butterflies. For every kiss on the cheek. Every hug. Every look. Everything.

"_**Run far away so I can breathe**_

_**Even though you're far from suffocating me**_

_**I can't set my hopes too high**_

_**'Cause every "Hello" ends with a "Goodbye""**_

Every time she was near him. She felt alive, but dead at the same time. Because every time he made her smile, or giggle, it killed her just a little bit more. Which only made her decision more clear. Because she knew it would hurt a lot less if she never had him, instead of having him and losing him.

"**But you're so hypnotizing**

**You've got me laughing while I sing**

**You've got me smiling in my sleep**

**And I can see this unraveling**

**Your love is where I'm falling**

**But please don't catch me..."**

Robbie walked the halls, no longer hungry or wanting to see any of his friends. The only person he wanted to see was Cat, but there was no way that was going to happen. He was in love with her. He knew that, SHE knew that. He didn't know why she was always running.

As he walked, he heard something. Something fairly familiar.

Someone was singing.

He followed the sound, all the way to the doors of the BlackBox theater.

Cat.

He knew her voice anywhere. Quietly, he creaked the door open before stepping inside, unnoticed.

"_**So now you see why I'm scared**_

_**I can't open up my heart without a care**_

_**But here I go, It's what I feel**_

_**And for the first time in my life I know it's real"**_

So many feelings and thoughts were running through her mind as she sang her heart out, literally. She wasn't ready to trust him. Not yet. Not after all her disaster relationships. She couldn't trust herself.

But-

Then she saw him, as she sang that last line their eyes locked.

It was real.

What they had was real.

She felt that pang feeling in her stomach again. But it matter because she couldn't feel it through the pounding of her heart.

He voice cracked a little, as she stared back into her favorite green eyes.

"**If this is love please don't break me**

**I'm giving up so just catch me…"**

"Robbie…" She croaked, the tears falling.

Then, he slowly walked towards her before she ran into his arms.

**A/N: Little cute one-shot! Hope you guys liked it!**

**BTW DaydreaminAri got me obsessed with this song. Haha**

**OH! And, if you guys read her last chapter. MY IDEAD:P**

**Well, not ACTUALLY my idea, but when she said her best friend wanted a chapter like that, well yeah that's me XD**

**I mean, who else do you know that would request a chapter just about them and their fluffy cuteness? NO ONE! :D**

**Well anyway I hope you guys enjoyed: )**

**Review and let me know!**


End file.
